


【吉莱】会议

by lazarus07



Category: legend of the Galactic Heroe
Genre: M/M, Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 08:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus07/pseuds/lazarus07
Summary: 单纯的单面玻璃的故事





	【吉莱】会议

已经入夜了，街灯已经亮起，因为是周末时间，军将们也会选择去享受放松闲适的休息时间，整个大本营，显得有些空荡。  
但艾密尔还没有离开，尽忠职守的小侍从端着一杯蜂蜜柠檬水，已经在走廊里来来回回走了好几遍。  
大概在一小时之前，正在批阅文件的银河帝国皇帝陛下问他要了一杯柠檬水，但就在他转身去倒水的时候，大公殿下进入了办公室，随后，办公室大门就被锁了起来，连原本透明的玻璃墙也被调整成了单面的密封模式。  
应该是在讨论很重要的事情吧？少年这么想着，就没有进去打扰，但没想到这一谈，就过了一个多小时，而且好像还没有一点要结束的迹象。  
“真辛苦啊……陛下”艾密尔小小感叹了一声，只能继续把这杯送不出去的柠檬水端回茶水间了……

办公室内  
金发皇帝没有如同他的侍从艾密尔所想像的那样坐在办公桌前，他被大公殿下一双有力稳健的胳膊压在玻璃墙面上，浑身赤裸地弓下身子，半趴半靠在那面已经调整成单面模式的玻璃墙上，被穿着整齐，身上军服和勋章一丝不乱的红发大公用雄壮的男性部位，一次次捅开小穴，插入软肉深处。  
“啊……吉尔菲艾斯……我，我……嗯……”  
汗水浸湿了他柔软的金发，让它们像丝绸一样包裹他细腻雪白的肌肤，一颗一颗汗珠像水晶从丝绸上落下来，吉尔菲艾斯慢慢挤着他，不急不慢地律动着，挺涨的性器一次一次磨进去，把原本粉嫩紧致的地方挤得软红湿亮，像一朵完全绽放的娇艳蔷薇。  
莱因哈特连膝盖都软了，浑身没有力气，他现在只能趴在玻璃墙上，要不是吉尔菲艾斯从后面用手扣着他的腰，说不定他就会顺着撞击的节奏瘫软在地上。  
“慢……慢点……”  
身体里每一次撞击都精确地擦过让他酥麻颤抖，浑身过电的地方，从腰到腿已经全部麻了，不需要再补充润滑剂，肠道已经开始自动分泌液体，把肏干他的肉棒濡出一层水光，柔软的内壁像软糯的唇，紧紧吸吮着在他身体里翻搅出汹涌快感的硬物，吉尔菲艾斯每次抽出时，收缩痉挛着的嫩肉就会被翻开来，淫媚的颤抖着，仿佛不愿意让他离开，等吉尔菲艾斯挤入深处，莱因哈特又闷哼呜叫着，被穿透的肠道就把他咬得更紧。  
“莱因哈特大人，要再慢点吗？”  
吉尔菲艾斯是故意这么问的，他知道莱因哈特快高潮了，现在停下来，只会让他难受，可就是这样参杂在快感中的难受表情，也是最让吉尔菲艾斯贪恋的。  
莱因哈特是极美的，从第一眼见到开始，他就清楚，但是做爱中的莱因哈特身上，就有种让他浑身血液都沸腾起来的冲动。  
他原本觉得自己不是一个性欲强烈的人，莱因哈特也不是，但面对莱因哈特，他就有一百种想亲近他，想跟他结合，想抹消一切距离，想把他融入骨血，完全吞噬的冲动。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍受着渴求，放慢速度，却加大力道狠狠顶撞红肿的小穴，性具碾压深处的敏感点……  
莱因哈特尖叫了出来，几下以后，他开始忍不住扭着胯部，把汁水淋漓的臀瓣送给吉尔菲艾斯揉捏:“不要……快，快点……”  
汗混着生理性的泪液落下脸颊，绝美的容颜上是对欲望的放纵和对爱人的渴求。  
吉尔菲艾斯忍不住俯身去吻他，把泪液吸进唇里，品尝出甜蜜的味道:“莱因哈特大人，刚刚才说慢点……”  
他干脆拔出了性具，就着濡湿的淫液在莱因哈特瑟缩的股缝里蹭，硕大顶端卡在穴口，既不进去也不出来，只是来回挤压磨蹭那原本就敏感得，受不起一点折磨的嫩肉。  
“唔！”莱因哈特情难自禁地扭起腰，柔长的金发甩到一侧，随着身子的颤抖，凌乱晃动，汗水顺着肌肤纹理滑落股沟，把那汁水淋漓的穴口弄得更加湿亮，莱因哈特冰川一样澄澈的眼睛早已经染上朦胧雾气，淡色的唇咬得艳红:“要快点……好难受……”  
“好。”吉尔菲艾斯简单地应了句。  
他想要求莱因哈特露出更多渴望被征服的神情，可他根本受不了莱因哈特用颤抖的声音呜咽着向他要求的样子，那哭腔让他无法忍耐，直接挺身一插到低，胯部紧紧抵上莱因哈特小巧紧实的臀，辗转磨动:“是这样吗？莱因哈特大人。”  
火热的坚挺挤进深处，每一下都带来热辣滚烫的鲜活快感，敏感的软肉被磨得仿佛过了电，尖锐地叫嚣着，让那无从宣泄的快感震颤莱因哈特的纤细身躯，使他忍不住拖着哭腔，再次叫出来， “是……是……啊……好舒服啊……” 

夜深了，天完全黑了下来，走廊里的光亮得恍眼睛，现在正是安静地享受休憩生活的时刻，但这个大本营的主人，人们心中征服宇宙的军神，却被挤压玻璃墙上，浑身赤裸地颤抖着雌伏在爱人身下，被从后面一次次贯穿，过度的快感扰乱他清明的理智，让他不再像人前那冷峻优美的金发皇帝那样带着不可侵犯的威严。  
在这个密闭的空间里，他已经抛开了所有顾虑，遵循着本能接受爱人给予他的快乐，柔顺的身体变得僵硬，清丽的嗓音变得沙哑，下腹一阵一阵地颤抖。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，快点……再进来……”莱因哈特忘情地呜咽，这一刻，身体和心都沉浸在了快感浸润的海洋里，身体里所有的感受都集中在那与爱人结合的地方，黏腻的蜜汁从被插得已红肿淫靡的地方滴下来，沿着大腿根流到地上，落地玻璃墙的冰冷无法抵消身上的火热，理智已经被完全抛弃了，莱因哈特顾不得所谓的矜持和羞耻，大叫着要吉尔菲艾斯满足他，吉尔菲艾斯当然愿意如他所愿，放弃了克制，毫无保留地抽送和撞击。  
莱因哈特被撞得浑身酸软，只能用胳膊抵在墙上，发出毫无意义的呻吟。  
吉尔菲艾斯知道，莱因哈特快高潮了，他毫无保留地在莱因哈特体内抽送，一波一波的浪潮即将把沉溺快感的金发皇帝送上极乐巅峰，但就在这时候，莱因哈特在汗水淋漓间无意识地仰面把前额抵在了玻璃墙上……  
一双清澈明亮的眼睛，猛撞进他的视野里！  
棕红色头发的少年侍从，不知道什么时候又回到走廊里，探头正往玻璃墙这里看过来……  
满脸忧心忡忡，似乎正在担心为什么陛下和大公谈了这么久，为什么两个人还不出来。  
这孩子怎么会在走廊里？！  
那自己这样子不是就……

“不要！” 莱因哈特一下惊愣了，一股凉气从头顶涌到心里，浇灭那几乎灭顶的快感。突如其来的对视，让莱因哈特忘了自己面前的这面玻璃墙是特别调整过的单面可视状态，他挣扎起来，整个人往后仰，想挣脱吉尔菲艾斯的怀抱，但同时，正在情欲中的红发男人根本没注意到莱因哈特的突然异常的抗拒，他牢牢扣住莱因哈特纤细的腰肢，加深那快坠入深渊的快感……  
“啊啊啊——”  
瞬间，莱因哈特失控尖叫，剧烈的狂潮化成欲望喷涌而出，溅在玻璃墙上，一滴一滴淫乱地刺激着金发皇帝的眼睛。浑身被抽干了力气，小穴高潮时的紧窒与高温仍在诱惑着没有从他身体里离开的红发男人。  
吉尔菲艾斯在痉挛的小穴里射精，等他缓和过来，才发现莱因哈特纤细的肩膀颤抖，压抑着咬住唇，满脸涨红的样子。  
“莱因哈特大人？别怕……他看不见的，已经调整成私密模式了，不是吗？”吉尔菲艾斯楞楞看着莱因哈特羞愤的表情，满足至于有些异样的感受在心里骚动，他抱着莱因哈特吻他秀丽的金发，莱因哈特拧过脸，抬手狠狠在他脑袋上抓了一把：“可恶！”  
情欲缓和后，理智重新回到了思维的海洋里，莱因哈特反应过来了，刚刚那一瞬的担忧是多余的，然而几乎以为自己在一个单纯的孩子面前展露出淫乱不堪的一面，这种羞耻感却无法从身体里排遣出去，他只能对着“始作俑者”发泄：“都是你的错！”  
吉尔菲艾斯头皮发麻，还没跟莱因哈特分离的结合处被又一次绞紧，那滋味真是无与伦比，吉尔菲艾斯未失硬度的性具有些意犹未尽地缓缓挺动了两下，“是我的错，但莱因哈特大人也是共犯。”  
“你！唔……”高潮的余韵没有过去，身体敏感得可怕，一点点律动都惹得浑身触电似的酥麻，莱因哈特软在吉尔菲艾斯的臂膀里，眼前一阵阵发白，他微张着嘴，却再也反驳不出来。  
等吉尔菲艾斯就着结合的姿势把他抱回办公桌前，两人身体交叠着坐在椅上，莱因哈特这才发现自己的身子已经被翻了过来，面对面坐在吉尔菲艾斯大腿上，“放开我……再不出去，艾密尔会担心我们……”  
吉尔菲艾斯一手托着他的腰臀，一手缓缓在汁水淋漓的结合处揉弄：“莱因哈特大人，艾密尔是个好孩子，不会随便进来的。”  
“但他……”  
“没办法，莱因哈特大人不去看那边，只看我一个人就好，这样就不会介意了吧？”吉尔菲艾斯吻上怀里爱人的唇：“所以我们还有很长时间，完成今天的会议……”  
“唔……你真是，越来越过分了……”


End file.
